This invention relates generally to clamping arrangements for fastening die members to press slides, more specifically, to a die clamp arrangement mounted on the press slide for movement between an attachment position for clamping the die member to the press slide and a self-stored position for maintaining the clamp arrangement free of the underside of the press slide facilitating the removal and change of the die member.